Vehängnisvolle Begnungen
by ardsmair
Summary: oneshot Begnungen zwischen Harry PotterDraco Malfoy und Hermione GrangerServerus Snape...nicht zu vergessen: Ron WeasleyEssen..


söderle, das ist sie also, meine erste fic. also nicht zu bösartig sein, ist ja auch nicht lang...;-)

Verhängnisvolle Begegnungen

Die Tür schlug zu und Serverus Snape rauschte, wie gewohnt, als übergroße Fledermaus in den Klassenraum. Das sowieso schon sehr leise Gemurmel erstarb und mit einem verächtlichen Bick und lässigem Schwung seines Armes ließ er an der Tafel ein Rezept erscheinen. „Wer kann mir sagen, was für ein Trank dies wird?" gelangweilt ließ Snape seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen…."Miss Granger, ich weiß ihr Wissen zu schätzen, aber ihre andauernden Bemühungen dies unter Beweis zu stellen, langweilen mich", schnarrte er. Hermione lief rot an. Was dachte sich dieser Mensch eigentlich? Sie schaffte es grade noch Ron von einer Erwiderung abzuhalten. „Nun, da anscheinend niemand, außer unserer Allwissenden Miss Granger weiß, welcher Trank dies ist, möchte ich Sie nicht weiter im Dunkeln lassen. Snapes stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „ für die stark pubertierenden unter ihnen, so wie Mr. Longbottom, dies ist ein Pickel-Dezimier-Trank". Hermione war wütend. Sie hatte es gewusst! Warum ließ er sie nicht antworten? Warum musste er sie demütigen? Immer und immer wieder? Doch halt! Auf eine verdrehte Weise hatte er ihr sogar ein Kompliment gemacht! Sie sah hoch und begegnete seinem Blick. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, aber für einen kurzen Moment blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf, das nicht zu seiner Miene passte. Währenddessen bemühten sich alle anderen schon, die richtigen Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Harrys Blick blieb an einem äußerst selbstsicheren Slytherin hängen. Herrgott, was war bloß in letzter zeit mit ihm los? Ständig beobachtete er Malfoy! Anfangs hatte er sich selbst eingeredet, dass er dies tat, um den Sohn eines Todessers im Auge zu behalten. Aber so langsam glaubte er sich selber nicht mehr!

„Psst"…."Hermione…." die leise, flehende Stimme von Neville drang an ihr Ohr. Verdammt! Konnte er eigentlich nicht einen einzigen Trank alleine Brauen? Was wollte er machen, wenn er aus der Schule raus war? Zu ihr apparieren und sie jedes Mal fragen was er tun sollte? Sie seufzte ergeben und wandte sich zu Neville um…"Um Merlins willen, Neville nein!" aber zu spät! Neville hatte bereits zerstoßene Alraune statt, zerstoßenem Ahorn dazugegeben! Sekunden später explodierte sein Kessel. Mal wieder! Bevor Snape in das Chaos eingreifen konnte war es auch schon passiert. Harry stolperte vor Schreck und sein ohnehin nicht astreiner Trank ergoss sich über dem schräg vor ihm sitzenden Malfoy…..Nun ja, es war nicht grad so, dass ihm ein Pickel wuchs, dort wo ihn das Gemisch aus Harrys und Nevills Trank erwischt hatte….aber etwas wuchs….um genau zu sein, seine Nase wuchs….sie schien gar nicht aufhören zu wollen… schließlich sah sie aus wie die Nase von Snape! Erschrocken hatten alle dies mitangesehen, jetzt aber war ein leises Kichern aus den Reihen der Gryffindors zu hören, dass sich in lautes Gelächter verwandelte…Malfoy sah aber auch zu doof aus! „Ruhe" donnerte der Mann, der plötzlich einen blonden Zwilling hatte. „Malfoy gehen sie in die Krankenstation. Longbottom melden sie sich heute Abend bei Filch und sie Miss Granger melden sich um 19:00 Uhr bei mir zur Strafarbeit." "Professor, warum soll ich eine Strafarbeit erledigen?" Hermione war ehrlich erstaunt. „ Weil sie, Miss Granger, Longbottom nicht davon abgehalten haben, seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen."" Aber Prof. Snape, sonst darf ich ihm nicht helfen und jetzt bekomme ich eine Strafarbeite WEIL ich es nicht getan habe?" „ 10 punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für in Frage Stellung einer Entscheidung, eines Lehrers und jetzt Ende der Diskussion" erwiderte Snape kühl. „Malfoy, sagte ich nicht sie sollen in die Krankenstation gehen?" Draco hatte bis jetzt neugierig den Schlagabtausch zwischen Snape und Hermione beobachtet. Plötzlich aber fand er sich wieder im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens und rauschte so würdevoll und schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer. Und bevor Harry wusste was er tat, rannte er ihm hinterher….

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schließlich hatte Malfoy wegen seiner Ungeschicklichkeit eine menge Spott ertragen müssen. Warum kümmerte es ihn eigentlich? Aber bevor er sich selbst diese höchst interessante Frage beantworten konnte, hatte er Malfoy schon erreicht und an die Schulter gefasst. „Was willst du, Potter?" schrie dieser aufgebracht." Ich…..naja….ich…äh…" stammelt Harry…." Bist du ok?"" Was glaubst du denn?" fragte Malfoy ironisch…" Meine Nase sieht aus wie eine Mauersäge und die Ähnlichkeit zu dem meistgehasstem Lehrer dieser Schule ist unverkennbar und der Junge-der-aus-welchen-Gründen-auch-immer-lebt, macht mir das Leben zur Hölle, aber sonnst ist Alles ganz toll! Die Sonne scheint mir aus dem Arsch, Potter!" "Naja, wenn man es so betrachtet"….Harry lächelte schief" Ich wollte mich eigentlich entschuldigen, wenn mein Trank nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre, wäre wahrscheinlich gar nichts passiert". Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er sich bei Draco Malfoy, seinem Todfeind, entschuldigte. Und dann noch für eine Sache, die eigentlich Neville verbockt hatte! Malfoy verstand es wohl auch nicht. Er starrte Harry an, als würden ihm 2 Köpfe aus den Schultern wachsen.."Äh, Harry geht es dir gut?" jetzt war es an Draco sich zu fragen, was eigentlich los war. Seit wann nannte er Potter beim Vornamen und seit wann interessierte es ihn, ob es diesem gut ging?" Klar, mir schon, aber deine Nase muss dringend zu Madame Pomfrey" sagte Harry. Schweigend gingen beide gemeinsam Richtung Krankenstation.

„Harry, bo barst hu henn fo lange? Und biefo bift hu Malfoy hinterhergelaufen" fragte Ron, den Mund voller Essen, was ihm einen angeekelten Blick von Hermione eintrug. "Äh…ich musste dringend auf Klo und das dauerte irgendwie länger" wich Harry aus. Hermione sah ihn kurz prüfend an, wissend, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte. Aber sie war zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Snape hatte sie gelobt! Gut, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Aber nichts desto trotz, war es ein Lob gewesen. Nein, zwei! Und Sie hatte heute Abend eine Strafarbeit bei ihm! Nicht bei Flich, wie Neville! Es war nicht das einzige Mal, dass so etwas Ähnliches passiert war. Seit dem Anfang des 7. Schuljahres, verhielt sich Prof. Snape anders ihr gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht genau wie, aber es war so ähnlich wie heute, verstecktes Lob, kein oder kaum Ppunkteabzug. Und dann diese Blicke. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, dann glitten seine Augen mit einem merkwürdigem Glitzern übern ihren Körper. Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre sie wahrscheinlich in Panik ausgebrochen. Aber seine Blicke….nunja….wenn sie ehrlich war, dann erregten sie sie irgendwie…..Gott, das war ekelig! Himmel, wenn sie das Ron und Harry erzählen würde, würden die beiden sich sofort übergeben! Harrys Gedanken gingen in eine ähnliche Richtung. Nur spielten in seinem Film er und Malfoy die Hauptrollen! Manchmal wünschte er, er wäre mehr wie Ron. Der interessierte sich für Quiditch, essen und eventuell noch Padma/Parvati Patil! Das Leben wäre bestimmt einfacher mit so einer simplen Sichtweise…..er seufzte, packte seine Tasche und erhob sich. Ron sah ihn fragend an und er sagte nur: „ Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben und wollte noch in die Bibliothek, willst du mit?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee, den schreib ich später, ich treffe mich noch mit den Patil-Zwillingen" "Was? Mit allen beiden?" Harry war fassungslos. „Nein, aber ich kann die beiden eh nicht auseinander halten" grinste Ron. „ Ron, das ist widerlich" schnappte Hermione. Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Irgendwann zwischen dem 5. und 6. Schuljahr schien bei Ron irgendein Knoten geplatzt zu sein.

In der Bibliothek war es angenehm ruhig. Nicht dass er wirklich diesen blöden Aufsatz schreiben wollte. Er brauchte lediglich ein paar Minuten für sich. Was war bloß heute in ihn gefahren? Nicht nur heute, gestand er sich ein. Seit er aus den Sommerferien zurück war! Hmmm….da war ihm schon im Hogwartsexpress aufgefallen, dass Draco gewachsen war. Breitere schultern, knackiger Po!...halt! hatte er grade wirklich knackiger Po gedacht? Vielleicht sollte er sich in St. Mungos einliefern lassen? Halloooooooooooo? Es ging hier um Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, Sohn eines Todessers, arrogantes Frettchen, dachte Harry. Aber er sah ja soooooooooo gut aus…..Arghhhh…..Vielleicht sollte er wirklich besser diesen Aufsatz schreiben, dann würde er wenigstens nicht mehr so schräge Sachen denken! Er holte also Feder und Pergament aus seiner Tasche und überlegte. Das Thema war nicht grade Phantasieanregend: Die Zaubreikonferenz von 1869 in Southhampton. „Na Potter, versuchst Du deine 2 Gehirnzellen zum Schreiben zu animieren?" Malfoys kühle Stimme drang seidenweich an sein Ohr. „Sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Malfoy, oder wie kommst du auf das schmale Brett, dass ich nur 2 Gehirnzellen hätte? fragte Harry spöttisch. Dracos Wangen färbten sich rot vor Wut. „ Dumbledors Goldjunge ist nicht mal fähig einen läppischen Aufsatz zu schreiben" zischte er. „ Dafür muss ich mich nicht von meinem Vater in die Quiditch Mannschaft kaufen lassen" konterte Harry. Beide waren jetzt wütend. Draco wusste nicht einmal mehr warum er Potter angesprochen hatte. Aber dieser hatte einfach zu süß und unschuldig ausgesehen, wie er so ratlos an seiner Feder geknabbert hatte. Moment! Süß? Wütend zog Draco seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry hatte in derselben Sekunde auch schon seinen parat. „Meine Herren, keine Duelle in der Bibliothek" faucht plötzlich Madame Pince. Beide fuhren auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrüht. „Denk daran, Potter, die Gänge in Hogwarts können sehr dunkel sein" sagte Draco leise, bevor er schnell verschwand." Oh ja, sehr dunkel" murmelte Harry lächelnd.

19:00 Uhr. Pünktlich und überaus nervös stand Hermione Granger vor der Bürotür von Prof. Snape. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie so nervös war, oder warum sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihre Haare zu frisieren. Allein, es war bei dem Versuch geblieben. Sie fielen wild und ungebändigt wie immer über ihre Schultern." Herein" schnarrte es, als sie klopfte. Sie trat ein, schloss die Tür und blieb stumm stehen. „Setzten". Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen. Snape sah nicht von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Minuten vergingen, in denen Hermione immer nervöser wurde. Schließlich sah er hoch und ihr direkt in die Augen. Wieder entdeckte sie dort diesen Schimmer, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Und wieder fiel ihr auf, dass er auf eine dunkle Art unglaublich attraktiv aussah sah. „Miss Granger, sie haben wiederholt meinen Unterricht gestört und meine Autorität untergraben" seine seidenweiche stimme verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Stehen sie auf" letztere Worte kamen in einem barschen Ton und Hermione sprang auf. Snape ging um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb schließlich vor ihr stehen. Viel zu nah! dachte sie. Sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Kräuter. Herb. Und sehr angenehm. Er blickte sie an. Seine dunklen Augen glichen schwarzen, endlosen Tunneln. Sie hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken. Sie wollte gegen dieses Gefühl ankämpfen, aber der Wunsch genau dieses nicht zu tun, war schon viel zu lange in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gewesen, als das es viel genutzt hätte. Der Moment dehnte sich ewig. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an und plötzlich wusste sie seinen Blick zu deuten. Hunger. Verlangen. Und so viel mehr! Schließlich senkte er langsam seine Lippen auf ihre, als wollte er ihr noch die Möglichkeit geben auszuweichen. Aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon lange vorher getroffen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm an. Er verstärkte den Druck ein wenig und strich mit der Zunge sanft die Konturen ihres Mundes nach. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und berührte mit ihrer Zunge zögernd seine. Als wenn er nur dieses Zeichen benötigt hätte, intensivierte er diesen Kuss. Sie stöhnte leise. Völlig unbekannte Gefühle tobten durch ihren Körper. Ihre Zungen spielten ein uraltes Spiel miteinander. Nicht mal die Küsse von Victor Krumm hatten sie auf diesen Buschbrand vorbereitet. Serverus Snape plünderte ihren Mund und sie wollte nur noch mehr.

Harry hatte mehr als 2 stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen und diesen dusseligen Aufsatz geschrieben. Komischerweise, war ihm nach dem Schlagabtausch mit Malfoy einiges zu dem Thema eingefallen. Streit belebte wohl seinen Geist. Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf und bemerkte, dass der Raum so gut wie leer war. Er sollte wohl so schnell wie möglich in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren. Die Gänge waren dunkel und menschenleer…..dunkel….er musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen….fast erwartete er Malfoy….trotzdem keuchte er überrascht auf als ein eisenharter arm ihn packte und gegen die Wand drückte. „ Potter" wisperte es heiß an seinem Ohr. „ Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Hier sieht keiner was ich mit dir mache." „ Und was willst du mit mir tun?" fragte Harry, atemloser als er eigentlich klingen wollte, aber sein Körper ließ ihn im Stich. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass es nur Draco sein konnte und sein Geruch und dessen harter Körper an seinem ließen ihm fast die Sinne schwinden. „Vielleicht hex ich dich einfach in die nächste Woche" schnarrte Malfoy. „ Oder ich tu einfach etwas, womit du gar nicht rechnest." Bevor Harry auch nur die Frage stellen konnte, was das denn wohl sein sollte, fühlte er die heißen Lippen des Anderen auf seinen. Im ersten Moment war er wie erstarrt, aber dann erwiderte er gierig den Kuss. Merlin, das fühlt sich einfach gut an! Seine Hände fuhren in die Haare von Draco, krallten sich dort fest, was ihm ein Stöhnen des anderen Jungen einbrachte. Malfoy versuchte derweil fieberhaft sein Hemd unter der Robe aufzuknöpfen. Schließlich hatte er etwas nackte Haut frei gelegt, auf die er sofort seine Lippen presste….Harry hatte das Gefühl zu brennen. Das waren völlig neue Gefühle für ihn und er wollte mehr….viel mehr. Und Draco gab ihm mehr. Seine Hände und Lippen verwöhnten seinen Körper auf so intensive Weise, dass er glaubte gleich explodieren zu müssen. Er spürte wie Malfoy seine Hose öffnen wollte und Merlin, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als, Dracos Hände und Lippen genau dort, aber nicht hier. Mitten auf einen leeren Schulkorridor. Er packt Draco an seinen Handgelenken. „Komm mit" flüsterte er. Er zog ihn mit in den dritten Stock und ging an einer bestimmten Stelle 3x auf und ab. „ Harry, was tust du?" fragte Malfoy argwöhnisch. „Warte ab". Nach dem 3. Mal erschien plötzlich eine Tür. Harry öffnete diese und ließ dann Draco vorangehen. Dieser blieb erstaunt nach wenigen Schritten stehen. Der Raum war nur durch ein paar Kerzen, die einen leichten Sandelholzduft verströmten erhellt. In der Mitte stand ein großes bett, welches mit rotgoldener Seidenwäsche bezogen war. „ es mussten Gryffindorfarben sein oder?" Harry lachte leise. „Kannst du mir das verdenken? Ist es dir so wichtig?"" Nein" erwiderte Draco und zog den anderen mit sich auf das Bett, wo er ihn sofort wieder küsste und seine Hände rastlos über Harrys Körper streichen ließ. Dieser stöhnte lustvoll auf. Bald hatten sich beide ihrer Kleider entledigt und lagen nackt beieinander. Harrys Blick wanderte über den blassen, durchtrainierten Körper von Draco." Merlin, bist du sexy" hauchte er. Draco grinste dreckig" Ich weiß, Potter!" dabei rollte er sich auf den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor und küsste ihn wild und leidenschaftlich.

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Harry von einem leisen Geräusch und stellte fest, dass Draco nicht mehr bei ihm lag. Er sah hoch und bemerkte wie dieser sich grad anzog. „Wo willst du hin?" „Nach was sieht das aus Potter?" fragte Malfoy spöttisch. Als er den verletzten Blick des anderen sah, seufzte er. „ Es ist spät und wir sollten beide in unsere Schlafräume gehen, bevor jemand unsere Abwesenheit bemerkt, meinst du nicht?" versuchte er versöhnlicher zu sagen. Harry nickte und griff sich seine Klammotten. Stumm zogen sie sich fertig an und gingen dann zur Tür. Dort hielt Harry ihn auf. „Was….was ist das jetzt zwischen uns beiden? Ich meine….war das nur ein schneller Fick…oder?" seine Stimme verlor sich. Draco sah ihn prüfend an. Seine Miene verriet nichts. Kühl und unbewegt, wie immer. Harrys Herz schlug schnell. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen! Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, mehr in dieser Sache zu sehen. Gleich, gleich würde Malfoy los lachen und es morgen der ganzen Schule erzählen, wie dumm und naiv Harry Potter doch war. In diesem Moment lehnte sich Draco an ihn: „ Ich weiß nicht was es wird, Harry, aber nur für einen schnellen Fick mit dir, ist mir mein Ruf viel zu schade" mit diesen Worten küsste er ihn noch einmal hart und besitzergreifend, verschwand in dem dunklen Gang und hinterließ ein ziemlich glücklich grinsenden Harry.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen ein ziemlich verschlafender Harry und eine ziemlich müde Hermione beim Frühstück. Ron sah aus wie das blühende Leben während er sich seine Cornflakes in den Mund schaufelte. „ Sag mal wie lange warst du denn gestern bei der Strafarbeit von Snape?" fragte er Hermione „ und wie lange warst du in der Bibliothek?" wandte er sich an Harry. Beide liefen rot an und murmelten etwas von ziemlich lange, viel Arbeit und widmeten sich dann äußerst intensiv ihrem Frühstück. Ron, dem das nicht auffiel (er selber aß schließlich für sein Leben gern), nickte nur verständnisvoll. Ihm entging völlig der selige blick von Harry, der Richtung Slytherin Tisch ging, sowie der verlangende Blick der von Hermione an den Lehrertisch gerichtet war. „Was haben wir gleich"? er mampfte immer noch. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke" seufzte Hermione abwesend. „Schon wieder" maulte Ron. Aber er bekam diesmal keinerlei Zustimmung. Harry freute sich darauf mit Draco Unterricht zu haben und Hermione….ja Hermione…..

„Wir werden heute noch einmal versuchen den Pickel-Dezimier-Trank zu brauen" Snapes seidenweiche Stimme durchschnitt die Stille in den Kerkern. „ Und Miss Granger, halten sie sich bitte mit ihrem unerschöpflichen Wissen zurück. Mr Longbottom muss schließlich irgendwann auch mal selbständig einen Trank brauen". Hermione sah hoch, direkt in sein Gesicht und dort, nur für einen kurzen Moment, sah sie ein Lächeln, wie sie es bisher nur einmal bei ihrem Lehrer gesehen hatte. In der letzten Nacht, als sie völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.


End file.
